zoidfandomcom-20200214-history
Command Wolf
The Command Wolf is a Wolf-type of Zoid, one of over 200 mechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. First released as a model kit for the Helic Republic faction in 1986, the Command Wolf is one of the most reproduced Zoids in the entire franchise, and plays major roles across the franchise; in particular in its anime, video game, comic, and manga appearances. Overview The Command Wolf is a fast and agile Zoid, one of the fastest Zoids of its size. Its speed gives it a good deal of flexibility, allowing it to perform in various roles. Command Wolves have been used in strike, recon, and assault operations, amongst others. Its back-mounted weapons turret can detach and act as a separate recon platform, further expanding its capabilities. The Zoid does have two weaknesses. Firstly, it is poorly armored for its size, and rather vulnerable to heavier Zoid weapons. Secondly, the weapons of the basic Command Wolf design are rather weak, although later variants address this flaw. The Command Wolf is based around an easily modifiable chassis; as a result multiple variants have been created. The first was the Command Wolf MK ll, followed by the LC, AC, and the Power Reinforced variants. :Command Wolf Mk II - offered overall improvements in performance, including an increase in running speed to 250km/h and improved electronic systems. However, this variant did not address faster top speed nor did it address the Zoid's weak weapons. The base colors were changed as well. :Command Wolf LC - Also known as the Command Wolf Irvine, did boast improved weaponry, in the form of a single, powerful long-range beam cannon mounted on the back, supplementing the existing guns, though the weight of the weapon compromised the Zoid's speed and agility, topping out at 200km/h :Command Wolf AC '- Combining the existing chassis with the CP-04 Attack Unit. Along with improvements and refinements to the Zoid's systems, this resulted in a vastly improved machine overall. Again slower than the standard Command Wolf (only 200km/h) due to the increased mass, the AC is nevertheless the most advanced and capable version of the Command Wolf. In addition, the Command Wolf AC had a booster on both rear legs, and when activated, counteracted the weight gained from the Attack Unit. They mainly appeared in ''Zoids: Guardian Force with the standard white and black color scheme, these Command Wolfs are referred to as the '''Command Wolf AU. :Power Reinforced Command Wolf - The Power Reinforced Command Wolf was unique to the CC and GF series and was armed for Heavy combat. It's main weaponry was it's four barrel rocket launcher, two eight barrel vulcan guns, and 50mm AZ beam guns. This Zoid featured reinforced armor plates on its legs, cockpit and back; due to this increase in armor, its top speed is only 195km/h. It is used often in the front lines as it has more formidable armor and fire power than the other Command Wolf variants. There is no current model for this Zoid. :Cerberus - This Zoid is unique to the Zoids Saga series. Unlike most other "wolfs" it has a crew of three(2 pilots and 1 gunner), and is the most powerful variant of the Command Wolf. It has weaponry equal to that of a Shield Liger; with enough fire power to out-class the Zabre Fang and all of it variants as well as the lower classes of Shield Ligers (except the DCS-J). While having powerful fire arms, it lacks in speed, with the lowest speed of any Command Wolf variant at 190km/h. No official model has been released. Battle Story appearances The Command Wolf first appeared in ZAC 2042, as a response to the new generation of Zenebas Zoids, including the Black Rhimos and Wardick. Larger than the previous Helic "soldier" Zoids, the Command Wolf was designated as the Helic Army's new standard front-line weapon. Besides acting as a soldier machine, the Zoid was used to lead groups of older, smaller Zoids, giving it its name. Despite the Command Wolf's abilities, it was still outmatched by the Zenebas Zoids, and the Helic Republic suffered a string of serious defeats. In ZAC 2046, a new version of the Command Wolf was introduced. Designated as the Command Wolf Mk II, this version featured improved performance and electronics. Despite this, the Command Wolf Mk II had a relatively short service life, being replaced by the Houndsoldier in ZAC 2053. Following the meteor strike of ZAC 2056, the Republic lost the ability to build their more advanced Zoids. As a result, the Command Wolf was reintroduced to service. A new model, designated RZ-009, was developed, based on the Command Wolf Mk II. This new Command Wolf became a mainstay of the new Helic army, and several extra weapons systems were developed primarily for use by this Zoid. In ZAC 2100, a new version of the Command Wolf was introduced, the Command Wolf AC. This version was based on the popular combination of the Command Wolf with the CP-04 Attack Cannon, but also featured improvements to the electronics and combat systems, making it superior to any other Command Wolf. The Command Wolf AC was initially used only by the Republic Army's Flash Division, but was later issued to other units. Other variants were used during the war; including a midnight-blue version featuring improved performance. Several units were captured by the Guylos Empire and used for both covert operations and the development of systems for the Lightning Saix. Most Command Wolves in the Republic's service were destroyed during Gunter Prozen's coup attempt in the Empire's capital. Following this, the Republic began to replace the Command Wolf with new Zoids like the Leostriker, and revived pre-meteor designs like the Arosaurer. Media appearances http:// Anime The Command Wolf has been present in every Zoids anime series, and in all but Genesis, a Command Wolf belongs to a main character. Numerous other examples are also featured. http:// Chaotic Century In Zoids: Chaotic Century, a Command Wolf is used by Irvine for the entire series. To begin with, this was a standard (albeit repainted) Zoid; it later upgraded with a more powerful long ranged cannon between the original two. In one epsiode it was used to test a "multiple missile diffusion system" originally designed for the Gojulas. It added a large eight missile rack, and a pair of weapon pods on the head that included machine guns and flare launchers. The missiles explode in mid-air, showering the target with heavy spikes. This was not the first Command Wolf seen in the series; a pair of yellow Command Wolves appears in the first episode, belonging to members of the Desert Alcavaledo Gang. Numerous other Command Wolves appear in the service of the Helic Republic's military, along with a prototype urban warfare variant with heavy weapons, known as the Power Reinforced Command Wolf. This variant was not based on a model kit. It is revealed that Van Flyheight's father owned and piloted a Command Wolf called Zeke, after which Van’s Organoid is named. http:// Guardian Force Irvine's use of his Command Wolf continues for the first half of Zoids: Guardian Force, until irreparable combat damage by Raven's Geno Breaker forced him to implant his Command Wolf's combat data into a prototype Imperial Lightning Saix. Again, multiple Command Wolves are seen in use by the Republic military and some other characters. The majority of the Helic Command Wolves in Guardian Force use the AC-Unit. These Command Wolfs have a black tail and structure, with a white color scheme. These command wolves are unique to the Republic forces; the Command Wolf AC seen in this series are known as the Command Wolf AU. The Power Reinforced Command Wolf variant was also seen many times. http:// New Century Zero In Zoids: New Century Zero, a blue Command Wolf is piloted by Brad Hunter. This Command Wolf is initially seen with the same gun as Irvine's Command Wolf, but is later upgraded to the Command Wolf AC. Fatal damage to Brad's Command Wolf results in Brad's capture by the Backdraft Group, from whom he steals the Shadow Fox. Various other command wolves are seen, but are never in major roles. http:// Fuzors In Zoids: Fuzors, Helmut pilots a blue Command Wolf AC. During a flashback, it is seen that he has owned the same Zoid for over ten years. About mid-way through the series, his Zoid gains the ability to fuse with Sigma's Leostriker, forming the Command Striker. His Command Wolf has been somewhat modified from the norm; amongst other things, it is equipped with a Strike Laser Claw system. Helmut's Zoid survives the end of the series, making it unique amongst Command Wolves in the anime. The creation of the Command Striker Fuzor Zoid permanently changes the armor of Helmut's Command Wolf AC to white. http:// Genesis Command Wolf LCs have appeared in Zoids: Genesis, used against the Digald Empire's troops. These Command Wolves were easily defeated until they developed the technique of shooting Bio Zoid's jaws, destroying them in one shot. http:// UK Zoids Comics Zarwolf's only appearance in the UK comics was limited to a promotional flyer of dubious canonicity. It was not clear if Zarwolf was a unique Zoid or a common type. http:// Manga In the Chaotic Century manga (based loosely on the anime), the Command Wolf belonging to Van's father (named Zeke) is revived by the Organoid Zeke in the first issue. After destroying itself to save the villiage from a rampaging Zaber Fang, Van later upgrades to a Shield Liger. Irvine does not appear with a Command Wolf in the manga. Instead, he pilots a Stealth Viper for the majority of the series. Multiple forms of the Command Wolf, including those armed with Long Range Cannons and missile launcher racks, are used by the Republican army. These do not play a major part in the series. http:// Video games The Zoids Saga series of Game Boy Advance games introduces several additional Command Wolf variants. The Climber Wolf is modified for mountain combat operations, and mounts a pair of high-powered laser weapons. The Urban Warfare Command Wolf from Chaotic Century is also featured in the game, and is named the Command Wolf Town. Finally, a two-headed Command Wolf, called the Cerberus Wolf, also appears and has the power equal to that of up-graded Zaber Fang or Shield Liger. The Command Wolf also makes an appearance in the Zoids VS series. As with the Saga series, multiple variants of the Command Wolf are present within the game, including both the Command Wolf Irvine and Command Wolf AC. In Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends), the Command Wolf is one of the four Zoids available at the beginning of the game. Category:Zoids Category:Wolf-Type Zoids